


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Multi, all my ships omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't exactly <i>ask</i> the rest of the band to come along on their first date with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from adorkableiswhatiaimfor on Tumblr:
> 
> Can you write a Nosh one-shot about their first date at the carnival with the other boys when they get separated from the others. While they walk around trying to find the others, they come across the ferris wheel and decide to go on it. :) End it with something fluffy and the guys taking a picture of them and posting it on Twitter! Also, some Ziam/Larry Stylinson
> 
> So, I love this prompt so much (as I love all Nosh/Ziam/Larry fics) and it's super fluffy and cutesy and yeah. Hope you like it!

Originally the trip to the carnival was just supposed to be for the two of them. After all, it was their first date after an awkward coming out about their feelings, and they just wanted somewhere fun and vibrant that would help them forget the fact their relationship could never be revealed to the public. It had seemed like the perfect place. There was food for Niall, music for Josh, and scantily clad dancers for the both of them.

But then Louis and Harry had been trying to find somewhere they could go for a date without being spotted by the press, and it just seemed mean not to invite them along too, especially when they knew that in the future they were likely to face similar difficulties. And then Liam said they’d probably end up getting mobbed or lost or killed if he wasn’t there to look out for them, and promptly invited himself and Zayn along. So in the end it had turned into a triple date and they looked more like a group of friends on an outing than three couples when they arrived at the carnival. Which, Niall supposed, was probably a good thing because there was plenty of press cameras about, recording the wonderful atmosphere that the event had to offer.

The carnival itself wasn’t due to start until 3 o’clock and it was only half eleven, so whilst Harry and Louis decided to go off to get something to eat (neither of them having had time for breakfast after sleeping in late that morning) the rest of the boys chose to have a look around at the various market stalls and fairground rides which had popped up to coincide with the event.

Niall was over the moon to be out with his boyfriend without management constantly breathing down their necks about acting straight all the time, and he subconsciously slipped his hand into the Josh's, causing him to grin with similarly obvious contentment. As they wandered around without any need for direction and purpose he knew Josh was simply happy to be with him and that made him feel better than he could ever have imagined.

“Great! Just great!”

Niall was snapped out of his love-struck thoughts by Josh’s aggravated voice cutting across the music that surrounded them.

“What is it, Josh?” he asked confusedly, wondering what could have happened to burst their bubble of self-contained happiness and rile his boyfriend so much.

“We’re fucking lost, aren’t we?” Niall looked at Josh to his left, then glanced to his right where just a minute ago he was sure Zayn had been, and then turned in a 360° circle to try and locate the others who they appeared to have misplaced.

“Um, yes, I think we are.”

For a moment there was an awkward silence between them before they caught each other’s eye and burst out laughing. Neither of them was sure exactly what was so funny about the situation but they continued to giggle regardless, all theit anxiety having suddenly evaporated.

“Where the hell are Zayn and Liam?” Niall managed to splutter through the peals of laughter and Josh shrugged to convey that he had no idea.

“We’d better go find them, though,” he began, trying to take on the sensible role in their relationship. “Li’s probably getting really worried.”

And with that they set off back the way they had come in an attempt to find their missing friends, still occasionally erupting into unexplainable giggling fits.

***

10 minutes later and they were still totally lost.

“I thought you said you knew London!” Josh sighed in exasperation at his boyfriend as they passed the same stall for the fifth time. Niall looked down at his feet sheepishly, not wanting to feel as though he’d let the older boy down, which almost immediately made Josh feel guilty.

“I do, but it all looks different with the stalls and the decorations and stuff…”

Josh to clear his mind of anxiety and put an arm around the blonde teenager to try and reassure him.

“I know, babe, I’m not angry with you. I just don’t want the others to think that I got us lost.” He hoped this would be enough of an explanation for his aggravation but Niall wasn’t willing to let it go that easily; he wanted to know what was making Josh so stressed.

“Why, though, Josh? It’s not like it will reflect badly on you if we’ve got separated - they know how bad I am with directions!”

“Yeah but it’s not just about being lost, really. What if the other lads think that I’m not responsible enough to be with you? I just want to prove to them that I deserve someone as perfect as you!” He would probably have continued with his diatribe if it wasn’t for the fact that at that moment Niall leaned forwards and glued their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss.

For a few seconds Josh was frozen with shock, but he then began to move his mouth against Niall’s without a care in the world for the people he could feel gawping at them. When they eventually broke apart again he was still a bit flustered but NIall spoke calmly to him.

“Don’t you ever go thinking you’re not good enough for me, OK? If anything it’s the other way round!” Then he leaned forwards and pecked Josh on the lips once more just as a man carrying a video camera came past them.

“Um, Nialler, there’s loads of people about,” Josh muttered to him under his breath but Niall just shrugged.

“Fuck it, I don’t care!” The obvious merriment in his voice was enough to make Josh smile along too, and he clasped their hands together as they continued to wander aimlessly around the carnival.

***

“Josh, look!”

Niall’s voice rang out from next to him and Josh turned to see his boyfriend’s arm was outstretched towards a large Ferris wheel on a field opposite the street. Neither of them had noticed it before, despite the fact it towered over the rest of the carnival, but now Niall was grinning like a kid in a sweet shop at the sight of the ride. Josh already knew exactly what the next question from his mouth would be and so Niall’s pleading tones were almost unnecessary.

“Can we go on it? Can we?” How could Josh resist his boyfriend’s pleas on their first date?

Nodding, he began to make his way over to the wheel with Niall skipping along beside him happily. He hadn’t seemed this chirpy since he’d bought a bag of candyfloss that morning and it pleased Josh to think that it was his company that was making him so happy and energetic. Their hands were still grasped together, fingers lovingly intertwined, as they started to run across the street towards the ride. By the time they had reached the small booth next to the Ferris wheel they were utterly out of breath and giggling like idiots, which undoubtedly attracted some confused glances from passers-by, but for once they didn’t care at all.

If the man behind the counter had any idea of who they were then he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it as he took their pound coins and waved them onto the ride. Niall was a virtual ball of excited energy as they strapped themselves into the plastic seats and Josh couldn’t help grinning along too; his boyfriend just made him so happy. Their carriage began to move backwards as the usual upbeat fairground music played in their ears and the street stretched out below them.

There are certain moments in life which feel a bit like a movie scene, and Josh knew this was one of them. The Ferris wheel moved slowly and rather jerkily at first but once all the passengers had loaded on it began to rotate around at an ever increasing rate whilst flashing lights attempted to make some sort of impact in the bright sunshine. Niall raised his arms in a way that could be construed as ironic but which Josh knew was simply a gesture of pure pleasure and animated excitement, and they both cheered as the ride swung round faster and faster.

Suddenly it began to slow and then ground to a halt when the two of them were only partway through a rotation. Looking up, Josh realised that the carriages were each getting a turn at the top of the wheel’s circumference and that this was the reason for their impromptu pause. Every few minutes it rotated a little more and he couldn’t help but laugh at his Niall’s obvious disappointment at their lack of speed – he stared at the young couple enjoying the view at the top of the ride as though he had no idea why on earth anyone would rather take in a bird’s eye view of the London streets than be whizzed round until the contents of their stomach landed on the ground.

“Why have we stopped?” Niall mock whined, causing Josh to laugh and put an arm around him.

“It’s alright, Horan, you can be physically sick later on. For now just enjoy our date, eh?”

Niall beamed at the word ‘date’ almost as though he’d forgotten what the significance of their outing was, and as their carriage climbed higher and higher he rested his head into Josh’s shoulder contentedly. He murmured something inaudible into his boyfriend’s neck but when the older man asked him to repeat it he looked a little embarrassed.

“Go on, what was it?” Josh urged him to repeat it, not that he wanted to cause Niall any distress, but he had a fair idea of what he wanted him to say and he just hoped that his wishes would come true. Niall sighed before putting his lips to Josh’s ear and quietly revealing what it was he’d been too scared to tell him before.

“I love you,” Niall whispered, then bit his lip, unsure whether he’d said the right thing. Then their eyes met and Josh knew there was only one thing he could say to that.

“I love you, too,” he replied just as quietly before taking his boyfriend in a heartfelt kiss just as their carriage reached the highest point on the ride.

It was a perfect moment in every respect and when the moment was ended by a wolf-whistle from below them they both felt happier than they’d known was possible. Glancing down Josh was highly unsurprised to see two of their friends stood on the ground, grinning like lunatics.

“There you are!” Louis cried up to them with a laugh and Niall gave a slightly self conscious wave down to the couple, blushing uncharacteristically at being caught kissing by his mates in public.

“Having fun?” Harry asked them in his usual deep voice which was lightened by a small giggle at the end.

“Sure were ‘til you turned up!” Josh quipped back light-heartedly as the carriage they were in slowly started to descend and he saw Louis take out his camera phone and aim to take a picture.

“Smile boys!” he told them - Niall complied with a manic grin whereas Josh struck a deliberately ridiculous modelling pose.

“Make sure you get my good side, yeah Lou?” he called down whilst the phone flashed a few times to signal their pictures had been taken.

With perfect timing the Ferris wheel drew to a halt then their carriage at the bottom and Josh quickly undid his seatbelt and hopped out before holding the door open for Niall like a chauffeur.

“Did you enjoy your ride, sir?” he attempted a posh accent which failed terribly but certainly made his boyfriend giggle.

“Twat!” he joked then pecked him on the lips as they stepped down onto the field where their friends were waiting.

They made their way over to the couple, who were admiring the pictures on the phone which Josh quickly plucked from Louis’ hands with a grin and held in front of him and his boyfriend. Niall flicked through the photos before pausing on one which showed him smiling with Josh posed as if to kiss him on the cheek.

“I like that one,” he told the group and Josh nodded in agreement.

“Well I’ll post it on Twitter then, shall I?” Louis asked, snatching his phone back, but Niall agreed enthusiastically.

“Yeah, go on then! Put it up!”

“Alright,” Louis member smiled at Niall's easily pleased nature and complied happily as they started off back towards where the parade was due to happen in half an hour.

“Where are Liam and Zayn?” Josh asked curiously but with no hint of anxiety, and Harry shrugged before replying with a wry grin.

“Probably in a toilet cubicle somewhere. After all Li went home for the weekend and I’m surprised Zayn’s lasted this long to be honest!” They all laughed along as the sun beat down on the vibrant street and Josh felt the boy next to him lean against his arm with a look of pure contentment.

Just then Louis’ phone vibrated in his pocket; he took it out and informed the others he had a text from Liam.

“What does it say?” Niall inquired, but to his surprise his friend didn’t answer and instead frowned at the device in his hand while tapping it occasionally. Then a small laugh escaped Louis' mouth and he handed the phone to Niall, who was quick to try and work out what was so funny.

Twitter was running on the screen and he could see the picture that had just been posted of the two of them and underneath were already dozens of comments and retweets. ‘ _OMG Nosh Horvine is true!_ ’ read one, whereas another fan had put ‘ _They are the cutest couple ever! :)_ ’

“Well they got that right didn’t they!” Josh laughed, putting an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, and Niall realised he’d been reading the comments too. He returned the gesture and they walked on together, their shadows attached at the waist like Siamese twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a forewarning, I've read a similar one shot to this (i.e. with all three pairings and a scene at a funfair) before, and for the record I just want to say this is in no way plagiarism. I read that one shot long after I'd written this one, and I loved it way more than I do any of my own writing :)


End file.
